The price of Love
by catrod1992
Summary: The price of love is always high, even when you break up with a psycho nut case. Madi breaks up with her abusive boyfriend Marik. After sometime she discovers her best friend Ryou is in love with her, Can Madi finally have the happiness she wants or will her psycho ex ruin everything for her.


"I had it with you…I'm so sick of you treating me like I am nothing…I'm done Marik" I said

His dark lavender eyes narrowed at me, he remained silent for a few minutes. The Egyptian glared at me with hardens eyes. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and held it at bone crashing level. I whimpered softly at the pain, I tried to pull away but he held me tightly.

"You are going to regret this." He said

"I doubt it." I said

I yanked my hand away from him and ran away as far as I could. I had to get away from him, he is bad for me. He treats me so badly, he hurts me, he uses all of my money, he uses me whenever he wants, and treats me worse than dirt. I finally stopped in front of a library. I should hide in here just to make sure he doesn't follow me, quickly I went inside and into the deepest part of the library.

I let out a sigh of relief when I was finally able to sit down, I leaned back into the chair and closed me eyes. Finally I am rid of that no good nutcase…this is for the best…he's been nothing but, trouble from the start…I gently grasped the silver Ankh that was hanging from my neck…he wasn't all bad…he was there when nobody wasn't…he loved me…loved. I tore off the necklace and left it there on the table…that was the man that disappear long ago, he was replaced with the nut that he is now. I stood up and left the library and made my way back home.

The sky was beautiful grey color, clouds cover the sky hinting it will rain soon. I smiled gently, it will be nice if it rains. A nice walk in the rain would do me so good, it kind of helps wash away all of the bad feelings I have. I arrived at tenth floor apartment just from the entrance alone I could see the whole city, I unlocked my apartment and stepped inside.

It was a small one bed and one bath apartment, it's big enough for just me. I smiled as my cat Lucky got up from the black couch, he walked over to me and began nuzzling my leg. I picked him up and laid down on the couch, he nuzzled my hand hinting me to pet him. I smiled gently and began to pet his fur.

"I finally did it. I broke up with Marik." I said

Lucky looked at me for a moment then began to nuzzle my hand. I sighed heavily and held him close to me.

"I only hope he leaves me alone after this." I said

He began purring happily, I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I closed my eyes and let a soft sigh pass. Hopefully he will leave me alone.

Three months have passed and no sign of the nut case of an ex. I smiled happily, I guess he really didn't care about the break up at all. Or maybe he found another person to leech off of. Either way I barely give a damn.

I grabbed my school back pack, I left my apartment locking the door behind me. Another day of boring school, at least today is a half day. As I walked to school I spotted an albino walking a head of me, a smirked appear on my face. I slowly crept up the albino and covered his eyes.

"I'm gonna rape you pretty boy." I said in a deep voice

"Very funny Madi." He chuckled

"Awww how did you know it was me?" I asked

I uncovered his eyes and walked in front of him, he smiled gently and continued walking. The albino had beautiful long white hair that passed his shoulder. His eyes were almost a chocolate color, they were lined with black eye liner.

"I always know when it's you, you always play those kind of jokes on me." He chuckled softly

"Yeah but, it's fun when you get scared." I said

"For you it is." He sighed

"True." I said

"Oh look at what I got at the store." He said

He pulled his hair back revealing his ears, which had been pierced with a black dragon that wrapped around his ear. I looked at the earing in awe.

"That's pretty cool." I said

"Yup, if you want I can get you one too." He said

"Really, I would like that." I said

"Why don't we go after school?" he asked

"Sure, that would be great." I said

I smiled happily at the albino and he smiled back, Ryou is a great friend to me. He is always there when I needed him even with the nutcase ex. He always knows how to cheer me up and makes me smile. We reached the inside of the school, we walked over to our lockers. Ryou started getting out his notebooks, then suddenly several boys pushed Ryou against me making him drop his notebooks. The boys laughed us and ran away, I glared at them deathly.

"Stupid idiots." I hissed

"They're bored, they have nothing fun to do but pick on us." Ryou said

He knelt down and started picking up his notebooks, I knelt and started to help him. I flipped over one of them and something caught my eyes. It was a poem, I began to read it. Her hair that flows like rivers of jet black in the day's wind. Emerald eyes that glow in the darkness of nights. Her beauty unknown like any other, she is more beautiful than a full moon's glow. She is more beautiful than a raven perched on a black rose. Oh what I give to have a kiss from those pale lips, I would give my own beating heart just for a kiss.

I looked up at Ryou, he started at me with shock. I felt my face heat up badly, Ryou looked away and took back his notebook. His bangs hide his eyes, he held his notebook close to his chest.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He said

"That poem…was it?" I asked

"Forget about it…it's just a silly thing." He said

He was about to run but, I grabbed the back of his shirt. He looked at me with eyes that were close to crying. My eyes sadden.

"I know you think of me as a friend but, I think of you as more…I was just happy being a friend but…if you don't think about me that way then I will leave." He said

"Ryou...how long have you felt this way?" I asked

"…after you broke up with your ex…I…I always liked you Madi." He said

By this point by face had turned a bright red, my heart was practically beating itself out of my chest. This whole time…he liked me…I looked at him crystal tears spilled down his face, I gently whipped them away. He held my hand and pressed it against his face. A soft pink blush appeared on his cheek.

"Madi…will you do this albino the honor of going out with him to dinner?" he asked

"Yes." I said softly

He smiled gently, he pulled away from my hand then kissed it. With that he left smiling, I looked at him as he disappeared into the school's hallway. My eyes soften and a smile appeared on his face, he really does like me.

The rest of the day passed like a blur, I hardly even remember being in class not that I cared anyways. I was anxious about having dinner with Ryou. I ran to our lockers to find Ryou already waiting for me. He smiled gently at me.

"Ready." He said

"Yup." I said happily

Ryou held out his hand and I took it, he lead me the way to an apartment building. We walked up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of the second door on the right. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, he opened the door and motioned me to go in. I stepped inside and looked around.

His apartment was pretty big, we stood in the hallway which connected to a living room and the kitchen. Another hallway probably led to his bedroom. I looked at him curiously.

"Aren't we going to have dinner?" I asked

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if I cook you something myself." He said

"Awww that's very sweet of you Ryou." I said

"So what do you want to eat?" he asked

"Um anything is good." I said

"How about pasta?" he asked

"Sounds great." I said

He smiled happily and went into the kitchen, I started to look around. The apartment felt kind of empty, it only had the basic of needs, nothing that seemed personal of Ryou's. No one would be able to tell if Ryou was living here, I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. Ryou was already boiling the pasta.

"Your apartment is pretty big." I said

"Yeah it is." He said

"…it's just you isn't it" I said

"Yeah…it's alright I've gotten used to it." He said

I looked at him, he smiled weakly at me. I gently took his hand, he gently brushed my hair behind my hair. Slowly I leaned up to him, our lips brushed each other ever so slowly. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss more. He held me close, then he began to lick the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. Our tongue danced with each other, we continued for what seem like an eternity. We broke apart panting for breathe, Ryou smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at him. We snapped out of it when we heard sizzling, we turned our heads to see the pasta burning. Ryou panicked, he turned off the oven and looked at me sadly.

"Sorry…the pasta is burnt…" he said sadly

"It's alright, how about we go to taco bell instead." I said

"Ok…I really wanted to make you dinner." He said

"It's fine, maybe next time." I said

"Alright." He said

Ryou held my hand and lead me out of the apartment, we began to talk on the way. We talked about what we should do during the weekend, Ryou wanted to make a picnic for me. I told him it would be nice if can have it in the grave yard.

"There's a full moon in a few days, why don't we do it then." He said

"That sounds great, I can't wait." I said with a smile

"Good, I will make you the best food you have ever had." He said

I smiled happily, maybe Ryou will be better for me… how could I not notice him before… he's been so kind and sweet to me this whole time…he's been the nicest person in my whole life, maybe I can finally have the happiness I always wanted.

"We're here." Ryou said

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the familiar purple bell, Ryou looked at me with a gentle smile. He kissed my hand and lead me inside.

"What would you like?" he asked

"Um I'm good with anything." I said

"Alright, why don't you get a table and I will get the food." He said

I nodded my head, I went over to the window and sat down. I leaned against the frame and watched the night life pass by, it was quite tonight. Mostly likely because the rain would come at any moment, I smiled gently. The night looks so much better when it rains, I looked at the front to see Ryou ordering some food. He looked at me and smiled happily, I smiled back at him. He turned back to the cashier to pay for the food. I looked back outside, my eyes widen.

Standing just outside the window was an Egyptian, with lavender eyes that were filled with darkness. A evil smirk was spread across his face. Platinum blonde hair was hidden in black hoodie…it was him. My eyes widen in fear, he slammed his hand against the glass making it shatter to pieces. I let out a scream, I tried to move out of the way but I tripped and fell hard against the floor. I heard several voices yelling, but they sounded muffled with each passing second the world of faded to darkness.

A soft gentle hand gently stroked my cheek, the hand was smooth and warm. I gently nuzzled the warm flesh, the hand moved away for a moment and was replaced with a cool clothe. Slowly I opened my eyes, my eye sight was fizzy but after a few moments it become clean. I saw Ryou wiping a small towel against my face, he looked at me with relief.

"You are finally awake, sleeping beauty." he said

"What happen?" I asked softly

"Some kids were fooling around and broke the window. You hit your head pretty bad when you fell. We got free tacos out of it though. We are at your home now" He explained

"But…I saw him." I said

"Him?" he asked

I held my head and winced softly. I felt several stitches on the skin…was I just seeing things…no I saw him…it was him there was no doubt about it. Ryou held my hand and kissed it gently.

"Your ex." He said

"…yes." I answered

"He didn't hurt you…did he?" he asked

"No, I moved before he could touch me." I explained

"That's good, the psycho case will probably leave you alone after this." He said

I looked at him and smiled weakly at him…I only hope he does leave me alone…I am nothing to him, so why would he try to hurt me now. Ryou gently cupped my cheek and lowered his lips close to mine.

"He won't hurt you anymore, I'm here now." He said

Then he gently pressed his lips against mine, slowly I melted into the kiss. Ryou slowly broke the kiss and laid down next to me. Carefully, he pulled me head onto his chest. I blushed a bit, I felt Ryou's heart beating softly against his chest. I smiled softly, the beat was gentle and soft, like a melody. I let out a soft yawn.

"Get some sleep my dear, I will be here when you wake up." He said

"Thank you Ryou, I wished I would have known your feelings sooner." I said

"It's fine Madi, we are together now that is all that matters." He said

"Hmm yeah" I said softly

Ryou gently brushed his fingers through my hair, I sighed softly as I slowly began to fall asleep. The world was filled with darkness, no sign of life was to be seen. Why is it dark…where am I, I turned to find any source of life but, there was none. I shivered a bit...this place, I don't like it. I have to get out of here somehow. I began to walk ahead, as I began walking I heard a distance laughed. I looked around but there was no sign of the person laughing.

"Stop being a coward and show yourself." I said

There was no reply of any kind, I sighed heavily. This place is strange, I thought in my head. Suddenly I felt something grab my wrists then lifted me off the ground. I struggled to get free but, whatever was holding me tighten its grasps on my wrist. I whimpered softly at the pain, once again I heard that same laugh from earlier. Then it came to me.

"Marik stop all of this bull shit." I yelled

He appeared out of the darkness, that familiar dark smirk was plastered on his face. I glared at him with full anger, he chuckled and cupped my face tightly.

"I warned you, you are going to regret breaking up with me." He hissed

"Madi." someone called from far away

My eyes snapped opened, I saw Ryou looking down at me with worried eyes. He held me tightly and hugged me gently, his hand gently brushed my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly as if he was going to disappear at any moment. He held me back just as tight.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm here now." He said

"It was him…he was in my dreams." I said

"Shhh it was just a nightmare, he can't ever hurt you." he said

"But, it felt so real…" I said softly

"Madi, I promise you that psycho is never going to harm you ever again." He said

He tilted my chin up with his finger, I looked up into his eyes. He looked at me, he eyes said that he would protect me through any psycho nut case there is. He would do it because…because

"Madison…I love you." He said softly

I looked at him stunned…he loves me, I felt my cheeks turn a bright pink color. Ryou smiled gently and kissed my forehead. I held the bottom of his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He chuckled softly and deepen the kiss even more, his tongue rubbed against mine. I purred happily, slowly I broke the kiss. Ryou panted softly for air. The moment was shattered to bits when my stomach began roaring for food, my face turned red within milliseconds.

"I take it that you are hungry." He chuckled softly

"Ugh, yeah I basically murder the moment." I said annoyed

"I will make you something to eat ok." He said

"Ok, oh and Ryou." I said

"Yes, my dear." He said

"I love you too Ryou." I said shyly

He smiled happily, he kissed my forehead gently and got up from the bed.

"I will make you the best chicken soup you have ever had." He said

"Sounds good." I said

He smiled once more and leaned back on the pillow, he brushed my hair once more and left the room. I turned on my side, a happy sighed passed my lips. For the first time in my life, someone loves me. I couldn't be any happier. I hugged a Jeff the killer plush tightly and giggled softly. I wasn't one to be giddy but, I couldn't help it. It felt great to have someone very kind and sweet, and so willing to protect and love me. I sighed happily once more, I sat up and looked around my room.

My room was nice and dark, the walls were covered in posters of Marilyn Manson, Jeff the Killer, The Nightmare before Christmas, ect. A small dresser was sit across the bed, an empty cat bed was set on top of the dressed. That was strange usually Lucky is always here when I'm in the bedroom. I got up from the bed and went over to the kitchen.

I saw Ryou wearing a blue apron, he had his hair tied into a high pony tail. He was busy chopping some vegetables. He looked up at me, he placed the knife down and went over to me.

"You should be in bed resting." He said

"I know but, have you seen my cat Lucky? He's usually with me all the time." I said

"No, I haven't seen your cat at all since I brought you home." He said

"That's unlike him, he never hides when someone is here." I said

"Why don't you go and lay down and I will starting looking for him." He said

"Are you sure, he doesn't know you." I said

"It's fine, I'm sure he will see me as a friend." He said

"Ok." I said

He kissed my forehead, I smiled gently. We broke apart when the doorbell rang, Ryou was about to get it but I stopped him.

"Please let me, you are doing so much already." I said

"Alright but, it's straight to bed missy." He said

"Yes father." I chuckled

I walked over to the front door and opened it, there was no one there. I looked around only to find a small package at the foot of the door. I picked it up and looked at it curiously, this is strange I haven't order anything for the past couple of weeks. I checked to see who it was from but, there was no return address. I walked back inside closing the door, Ryou peeked out of the kitchen.

"What did you get?" he asked

"I don't know." I said

Slowly I began opening the box, my eyes widen as I saw what was inside. It was Lucky's head skinned of all his fur. Two large pieces of glass were shoved into his eyes. I screamed in fear in dropped the box, Ryou rushed over to me and saw Lucky. He hugged me tightly shiedling me from the tragic sight.

"Oh god." I cried

"Let's go to my place." He said

Quickly, he shut off everything in the kitchen then lead me out of me apartment. Tears had been flowing down my eyes, I held onto Ryou tightly. He held me back just as tight.

"Why…why would someone do that." I said

"It's someone that is sick in the head." He said

I cried on his shoulder, he held me and let me cry. Slowly the rain started to come down on us, within minutes it started to pour. Ryou groaned softly and pulled me over to store.

"I'm Madi, I forgot to bring an umbrella." He said

"It's fine, maybe we should take a cab back to your place." I said

"Yeah, can you wait inside while I get one." He said

"…but" I said softly

"It will be real quick, I promise." He said

"Ok…if you don't come it five minutes I'm going to look for you." I said

"That's a promise" he said

He placed a kiss on my cheek, I smiled gently and went inside the store. I waited by the window and watched as Ryou tried to flag down a cab. He sighed heavily and continued waving down whatever cab that passed. I slowly looked at my hands only to find blood on them, my eyes widen. I started to wipe the blood off on my jeans…Lucky…who could have done this to you?…

"Did you like your little gift?" a dark voice chuckled

I looked up to see him standing in front at me, he smirked at me. I glared at him, I raised my hand and slapped him. He smirk widen and chuckled once more.

"I will take that as a yes." He chuckled

"You sick evil bastard, why would you do something like that." I yelled

"I told you before, you will regret breaking up with me." He said

"I'm going to cops, they will put your psycho ass behind bar where you will become someone's bitch." I hissed at him

"And what about the little albino?" he said

I looked at him with fear…please gods please don't let him take Ryou from me…

"What have you done to him?" I asked

"Mmm I made him keep his promise.' Oh what I give to have a kiss from those pale lips, I would give my own beating heart just for a kiss.'" He quoted

"Where is he…?" I asked

"He is at your apartment. I would hurry if I were you, you can only keep a man waiting for so long." He chuckled

I took off in a blind run, oh gods what has he done to him. Once more tears started to run down my eyes, please for the love of gods please let Ryou still be alive. He is the only person that cares about me…please let him still be alive. I ran up to my apartment door, I stopped and hesitated. Slowly I reached out for the knob and pushed the door open.

What I saw was worse than any nightmare there was. The room was covered in blood, body parts had been scattered around. I couldn't tell if they were organs or limbs, there was too much blood to tell the difference. I feel to my knee, tears ran down my face…this…can't be…Ryou

"Don't your find this beautiful Madi?" he said

I looked up to find Marik standing next to me, he held a red organ in his hand…it was a heart…it was Ryou's heart…Slowly I took the heart out of his hand and held it gently.

"People should be careful what they say they would give for something. They'll never know when they have to pay the price." He said

"Why…why are you doing this to me…you never cared about me…so why are you destroying everything that I love?" I cried

"Because my dear sweet Madi I love you so much…so much I will kill everything else you love." He said

He knelt down and gently cupped my chin, he stared at me with those dark eyes then kissed me gently.

"I'm the only person that you will ever need, if you find something else that will make you happy I will destroy it." He hissed softly

He is right…he is going to kill everything that I had love and will ever love…he is going to make sure he will be the only thing I will love…the only thing that I will love…for as long as I live. I gently leaned up to him and kissed him gently. He was surprised by this but, accepted the kiss from me. Slowly I opened my mouth inviting his tongue in, he accepted the offer and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

I clenched my teeth shut on the muscles and pulled away, tearing the flesh from his mouth. Marik cried at the pain and chocked on his own blood. He stepped back against the railing and looking at me with blood dripping down his mouth. I pulled out the muscle from my mouth and smiled gently at him.

"You know Marik…I love you too." I said softly

I started to approach him slowly, he stared at me with fear.

"I love you so much, I want kill you over and over, again and again." I said

I gently pressed me hand on his chest, he flinched for a second. I chuckled softly and placed a kiss on his nose. He relaxed for a second then I smirked, I shoved him off of the railing where he fell all the way down to the concrete ground. I smiled happily as I heard the hard smack against the ground. I chuckled softly.

"I will have to wait a few days before I will have to dig up his body. After that we can have that picnic in the graveyard. Do you think it will be a nice idea Ryou?" I asked the dead organ in my hand

I gently nuzzled the organ and smiled happily.

"You know Ryou, I love you too and I would give my own heart to you as well." I said to Ryou

===end===

Cat: a birthday gift to my great friend Madi chan ^^

Hikira: sorry it's late but, as they say better late than never

Marik: you've been listening to cupcakes again haven't you?

Cat: X3 maybe

Ryou: *sighs* you really need to lay off the stuff

Cat: why, Halloween is coming up so I need to get the blood going, literally X3

Marik: you get really weird around Halloween

Cat: X3 yes I do

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
